Different Feelings
by Amanda Snape
Summary: What happens when Harry learns the truth about James, what if he wants some one else to be his father now?
1. Default Chapter

Different Feelings  
  
Summary: What happens when Harry learns the truth about James, what if he wants some one else to be his father now?  
  
Author's Note:  
  
SPOILERS FOR THE 5TH BOOK!!!!!!!!!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
I stalked out of my dungeons leaving Harry Potter behind. Wasn't it enough I had to teach that brat, that son of James Potter. if he touched anything I swear I'll kill him!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After Snape was gone I sighed. Now Malfoy was going to spread it to the whole school that he was in Remedial Potions. I was about to leave when I remembered Snape's Pensieve. It would be a while before he got back, right? I mean it had to take a long time to get someone out of a toilet. I walked over to it, maybe I could find out the information about the Department of Mysteries. maybe I could get a look at my parents. just maybe.  
  
I made up my mind, I poked the contains, his memories, as they began to swirl I stuck my whole head in and fell into a room of people taking tests. I saw my dad, and Sirius, and Wormtail. at that moment I would have given anything to tell someone what Wormtail was going to do. After their test was over I followed then outside. I kept wondering why my dad was messing up his hair, but that seemed to be just his thing. Then I saw them start picking on Snape. Suddenly Snape was no longer the mean greasy bat like, could be a vampire, starting the official I hate Potter club, Gryffidnor sucks Potion Master. he was human.  
  
I knew what my Professor had to be feeling, I understood his pain as my father and godfather started picking on him more, embarrassing him front of what looked like half the school. It was the same thing I went though with Malfoy.  
  
As my dad yelled "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" I was jerked up to be face to face with Snape  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it, I walked back into my dungeons, all I planned on doing for the rest of the night was brew some potion for the Hospital Wing, but as I walked in my Pensieve was glowing. That meant someone was in there. At first I was confused then it hit me, that stupid mutt Potter was in my memories.  
  
I reached in and pulled Potter out by the scruff of his neck, not really caring if I hurt him. I knew I looked bad, but I didn't care, I was shaking him and myself with rage. but it all seemed to fit. Potter SR did this to me, know Little Potter has came to gloat in his father's past. how proud that little brat must be!  
  
"Having fun?" I asked him, not waiting for an answer  
  
"So. So. been enjoying yourself, Potter?" I was gripping his arms so tight I knew there would be bruises tomorrow, and I didn't care.  
  
"N-no." Saddly I was happy with the fear I saw in his eyes as he tried to fight me off, most likely worried I was going to use him as a test subject in my potions.  
  
"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" I told him now shaking him so hard his glasses fell down.  
  
"I --- didn't ---"  
  
Didn't what? I wanted to ask? Didn't know your dad lived to make my live a living hell? Hmm. that seems odd as you know your Godfather, and he must have told you everything that went on. Suddenly disgusted, I pushed the boy away from me making him fall on the floor.  
  
"You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" I screamed at him.  
  
"No, No, of course I w ---" he started to say, I knew he was telling the truth, but I didn't care, I didn't want to look at him ever again.  
  
"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in my office ever again!" I screamed this at him again. But to my surprise that brat just calmly got up to his feet and told me something I never expected to hear from him.  
  
"No, Professor, I don't think I will"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't know what was happening, all I could think about was what I had just seen, my dad was just as bad as the worst Slytherins. the only reason my father and godfather did that to him was because Sirius was bored.  
  
"So. So. been enjoying yourself, Potter?" Snape asked me, and I gulped, I was terrified. and my hands were starting to go numb  
  
"N-no." I said stupidly, I couldn't tell him today was the worst day for my life. I was always told my dad was a hero. but he wasn't he was mean and cruel!  
  
"Amusing man, your father, wasn't he?" Then it hit me, I had to tell him  
  
"I --- didn't ---" But he wouldn't let me as he pushed me roughly to the floor  
  
"You will not repeat what you saw to anybody!" he yelled at me,  
  
"No, No, of course I w ---" I tried again to tell him I was sorry and I didn't know, but he didn't seem to care  
  
"Get out, get out, I don't want to see you in my office ever again!"  
  
I don't know what made me do what I didn't next, I just knew how I felt and I had to tell him this, so he'd understand. he had to. Suddenly it didn't matter to me doing what would have made my dad proud, but it mattered if I made this man proud.  
  
"No, Professor, I don't think I will"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What was wrong with this boy? First he was tumbling at my presence, now he was telling me he was going to stay. then I was going to hex him out of existence  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor" I told him crossing my arms glaring at him.  
  
I was shocked even more when he shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter, all that matters is that you listen to me."  
  
Not knowing what to do I pulled myself up to my full height, and gave him my patented Death Stare, "You have half a minute then I will use one if not all three of the unforgivables on you." I told him.  
  
He drew in a deep breath and said, "I never knew my. James was like that. I'm sorry for what he did to you, andIwishyouweremyfather" he muttered the last part all together. but had he just said he wished I was his father? Not better make him repeat it.  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
"I said I wish you were my father." Then he turned and walked out of the office  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I said it, I had thought about from the time I found out. but could I really tell him. or would he kill me first? He crossed his arms and glared at me, but I wasn't scared anymore. I found courage from somewhere.  
  
"50 points from Gryffindor" he said calmly to me. but it didn't matter to me anymore. it only mattered if he knew how I felt.  
  
"Doesn't matter, all that matters is that you listen to me."  
  
But he interrupted me, "You have half a minute then I will use one if not all three of the unforgivables on you."  
  
I took a deep breath and spilt my heart to him, ""I never knew my. James was like that. I'm sorry for what he did to you, andIwishyouweremyfather"  
  
"What did you say?" he asked me, no. I knew he would. he was making me repeat it. then that courage came out of no where.  
  
"I said I wish you were my father." I walked out then.  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
Author's Note: If you want more, tell me or give me ideas. and please review! An added plus all reviews get a 10 Galleon gift certificate to Honeydukes!!!!!! 5,102 words!!! 


	2. Chapter One

Different Feelings  
  
Summary: What happens when Harry learns the truth about James, what if he wants some one else to be his father now?  
  
Author's Note:  
  
SPOILERS FOR THE 5TH BOOK!!!!!!!!!  
  
§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
  
~ Chapter 1 ~  
  
Severus Snape stared at as door as Potter walked out. Shaking his head and muttering something about needing a drink he walked into his chambers. After tossing off his robes and shoes he went into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of 'Mead's Test Tube', which was a very strong drink.  
  
He walked back into his room and grabbed a leather-covered book. "I thought if he knew the truth he'd hate me more, but now he came so close to the truth. I still don't think he'd like the idea of me being what I am." Severus started as a brown snake with red strip across his neck slithered up the bed and curled up on his leg.  
  
"Honessstly Ver, from what I heard, he doesssn't hate you. Tell the boy the truth." Severus grunted at the nickname that his snake called him. It all started because he thought saying 'Ssseverusss" or "Sssev" or even "Russs" was to confusing.  
  
"Ah yes, King, but wishing and me being are two different things."  
  
"Then talk to Al, he alwaysss knowsss what you ssshould do." King told his master, clearly talking about Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Hmmm." Was all Severus said as he fell asleep. King shook his head and moved up so he was sleeping on Severus' chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry ran back to Gryffindor Common Room, yelling the password (Theoden) he ran up to his dorm room. After faking sick when Ron came up, he laid there thinking about everything.  
  
Could it be possible that Snape was his real dad? No, it couldn't be. "I don't want to be like him!" Harry cried out as he thought about how many times and how many people had told him he was just like his da. James, as Harry was now calling him in his head.  
  
He sighed and rolled over so his face was buried in his pillow. Life sometimes was just unfair.  
  
Author's Note: 1,391 words!!!! Ah yes I thought about it, and now I know what I'm going to do. but I still won't say no to ideas. some shout outs to people:  
  
Eighth: I pick. door number one! Hope you like what I'm doing with it.  
  
Torny: Sorry that it was confusing, but that was just to start it off, I thought there needing to be something in there telling what both men were thinking.  
  
Weijaa: I'm glad you did review even though you don't like to, and so your wish is my command.  
  
Now everyone else please review. more reviews long chapters, and more of them!!!! Ohh yes. I own only my popcorn, King, and Mead Test Tube stuff  
  
IF you want your name or the name of a person you have made up tell me what kind of snake is King. I'll give you this much he is a cobra, and if you're a Steve Irwin fan you should know this. so review! 


End file.
